1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instrumentation, and methods of use thereof, for ascertaining physiological data pertaining to a surgical worksite. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical introducer including a sensor, as well as methods of use thereof, to detect and determine various attributes of tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Either prior to or during the course of a surgical procedure, it is often desirable to ascertain physiological data pertaining to a surgical worksite, a patient's internal cavities and/or tissues, such as blood vessels, tissue masses, and tumors. By ascertaining this data, a clinician is able to more efficiently, safely, and expeditiously accomplish the goals of the procedure. This physiological data may include information regarding the presence of any such tissues, as well as various attributes thereof; including but not being limited to their size, shape, location, and/or orientation.
Various instruments, systems and methods for ascertaining such physiological data are known in the art. For example, electrosurgical instruments and magnetic resonance or ultrasonic imaging technology may be use to detect the presence and/or investigate one or more of the exemplary attributes enumerated above. While the instruments currently available are useful for such purposes, they can be expensive, cumbersome and slow.